


Murder in the School

by Serenity1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Rape, Teacher-Student Relationship, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock goes undercover in Cardiff University to find a murderer among the students, but at the same time, he didn't think he would fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I gotten this idea awhile ago, so I hope everyone likes it. I have no idea if Cardiff University is near 221B Baker Street, but in my story, it is near. 
> 
> Forgive me for my grammar or if the characters are a bit OOC. I DO NOT OWE SHERLOCK HOLMES OF BBC!!!
> 
> Here are the ages:
> 
> John Watson (20)  
> Sherlock Holmes (36)

Sherlock Holmes stares at Greg Lestrade, "It shouldn't be too difficult. The student is a killer in Cardiff University, right?" He asked, "and I will be posing as a teacher for one week," he adds.

Greg nodded, "you will be teaching third-year Chemistry class," he said.

"So there will all be likely to be about 20-years-old, thank goodness. It could get troublesome with freshman students," Sherlock said.

Greg fidgeted, "there are a few male students in the class and the professor that was killed was last seen with a male student but the witness said he didn't saw the face," he said. 

"Shouldn't be too hard," Sherlock said thoughtful.

"Yes, well, the class ends in one week of the quarter, Sherlock. Your name will be Johnathan Bask, your name is already on record, courtesy of your brother," Greg said.

"You hadn't bed my brother yet?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, for goodness sake! Sherlock! That's none of your business!" Greg snapped.

Sherlock smirked, "Too hard to get him?" He asked.

Greg sighed, "Had you found a flatmate yet?" He asked.

Sherlock shook his head, "I'm getting desperate. I need to pay full rent to Mrs. Hudson by the end of the month," he mutters.

Greg nodded, "I'll ask around," he promised.

"When do I start?" Sherlock asked.

Greg had the urge to roll his eyes, "Monday afternoon at 2pm. You will be conducting both the lab and lecture until 8pm," he said.

"How joyful," Sherlock muttered again.

"Be glad you have it only for one week, Sherlock. Imagine if you have to do it the entire quarter," Greg said.

"Yes, well... So Monday afternoon," Sherlock said with a smile.

"Yes this is our case Sherlock, don't screw it up!" Greg exclaimed as he stood up and he was about to leave.

"Oh, I won't," Sherlock said as he looked at Greg, "have fun tonight with my brother," he said with a wink. Greg glares at him and left the flat without another word to Sherlock.

\--------------

(Monday afternoon)

"Have you heard? Professor Black has been murdered during the weekend," a girl's voice said.

"What? When was this?" A boy's voice asked.

"Didn't you got an email about Friday evening? Professor Black was murdered in this lecture room!" The girl exclaimed.

"Does that mean class is canceled?" A boy asked curiously.

"How can it be canceled? Our final is at the end of the week!" Another boy exclaimed.

"I think we have an replacement," a boy replied.

"How do you know, John?" A girl asked.

The boy named John, gestured toward the front of the lecture hall. "That man standing there in front of the podium, his taking out a laptop," he said.

"Hey John, did you got help on that Chemistry question on Friday before Professor Black was murdered?" A boy asked.

John shook his head, "The police was already here when I was looking for him. I didn't get a chance to ask, Mike," he said.

"That's too bad, you should ask our substitute. He'll probably know," Mike replies.

John huffed, "I doubt it," he replied.

"My name is Professor Johnathan Bask and I will be your teacher until the end of the quarter," Professor Bask said through the microphone, "before we begin, there are some questions that I would like to ask first," he said. Before he could begin, a girl raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Does it had to do anything with Professor Black?" She asked intrigued.

"No, due to recent events, we can not get side-tracked as it is your finals at the end of the week, is it not?" Professor Bask asked as there were a few murmurs in the crowd. "My first question is: the metallurgical process in which a metal is obtained in a fused state is called?" Professor Bask asked as he looked and saw no one raised his or her hand.  
"John, you know that answer," Mike said.

"I don't want to be a goody two-shoes Mike," John snapped.

"You get five extra credit points if you answer it," Professor Bask added. Six hands suddenly rose into the air and that included John.

Mike stares at John with a smile, "Oh for...I want an A in this class, Mike. I'm at a B- at the moment," he said.

"You, with the jumper shirt that's blue," Professor Bask said as he was calling on John.

"It's called a Smelting, sir," John called out.

"Good, can you explain the process?" Professor Bask asked.

"Metallurgy is the process of extracting metal from their ores... the metals ores heated or fused with some reducing agent this is called smelting," John explains. 

Professor Bask beams, "what's your name?" He asked.

"John Watson sir," John replies.

Professor Bask nodded, "a total of 7 extra points," he said as John beams. "Four more questions and we'll continue where Professor Black left off which is turning in your essay assignment, am I right?" He asked as there were a couple of groans. Professor Bask beams, "Let's continue on and we can go straight to the fun part for the lab process," he said as a couple students cheered.

\----------------

(Ten minutes before lab ended)

"Before we leave, I want the following people to come to my office hours tomorrow evening after this lab," Professor Bask announced as he heard a lot of murmurs going around. "Julian Moor, Blake Wellington, John Watson, Mike Stamford, and Davies Jones. If you don't come to my office tomorrow evening, I will come after you," Professor Bask said with a small smile, "class dismissed."

"Dude, did we do anything wrong?" The boy named Julian Moor asked.

"No, but I have a hunched it's either with our grades or the murmur of Professor Black," the other boy name Blake Wellington replies.

"Are you serious?" Mike asked surprised.

Blake shrugged, "why else would he be calling us?" He asked.

"Hey John...!" Mike began and he looked around for his friend but frowned, "where did John go?" He asked.

"I saw him leave the classroom when you were talking with the others," the boy name Davies Jones said.

Mike frowned, "Thanks Davies," he said and Davies nodded as he left the classroom.


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting in between...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't too sure if I should put this up or let you guys wait another day...heh. I'm working on the third chapter. Is this chapter okay? I wanted John and Sherlock to be somehow into a starting relationship, sort of... 
> 
> Forgive me for my grammars and if the characters are a bit OOC!

"Were you able to identify the killer yet?" Greg Lestrade asked later that evening as Sherlock was sitting on the table, grading the essay assignments.

"I have six potential killers, but I don't know which one yet," Sherlock said with a huff.

"How did you came up with that conclusion?" Greg asked surprised.

"It has something to do with their grades and that one of them was close with Professor Black," Sherlock explained.

"What are you going to do?" Greg asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I think I need a break," Sherlock said standing up.

"Want some company?" Greg asked.

Sherlock shook his head, "No, I'll just go to that Ice Cream Parlour that's nearby here," he said.

"Wait, you eat ice cream?" Greg asked puzzled. 

Sherlock shrugged, "It helps me think," he said.

"I'll come with you, I want a pint of ice cream anyway and I'm sure Mycroft does also," Greg said.

"I thought he was on a diet?" Sherlock asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up," Greg snapped as Sherlock grins.

\--------------

"Not much people at night," Greg replies as he and Sherlock enters the Amorino ice cream store. 

"Professor Bask?" A voice asked surprised startling both Greg and Sherlock.

Sherlock turns and he saw John Watson standing there, "Mr. Watson, what are you doing here at this hour?" He asked.

"I live nearby here, I take the bus to school," John explains.

"I take the taxi," Professor Bask said.

"Must be expensive," John said.

"Not really, I use my brother's money anyway," Professor Bask said with a grin as Greg gave him a 'look.'

"Jonathan, do you want your usual ice cream and you could get us a table?" Greg asked.

"Oh yes please," Professor Bask said with a smile as they entered the store.

"Hey Sherlock, it's great to see you again!" A voice called out.

"What? Sherlock? Where?" John asked intrigued as he looks around.

"Um, excuse me," Greg quickly replies as he left the two and hurried over to the man who called out.

"His Sherlock?" John asked surprised.

"Oh no, that's his younger brother, Sherlock is his twin brother," Professor Bask replies.

John frowned, "He has a twin brother?" He asked bewildered.

"Long story," Professor Bask said with a smile.

"I better get my own ice cream," John said suddenly as he looked around to find a table to sit at but all the tables were filled.

"I don't mind sharing," Professor Bask said gesturing to the other seat.

"I don't want to intrude," John said uncomfortably as he looks at Greg who came back with his and Sherlock's ice cream.

"I'm leaving anyway, I need to get this ice cream to my....employer before it melts," Greg said as he looks at Sherlock, "text me on any details," he adds before leaving.

"And a seat just opened just for you," Sherlock said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be right back," John said as he went to go and get his ice cream.

\-----------

John came back with his strawberry ice cream, he frowned. "You didn't touched your ice cream!" He exclaims.

"I know," Professor Bask said nodding.

"I can see that it's melting," John pointed out looking at Professor Bask ice cream cup. 

Professor Bask chuckles, "just eat your ice cream, Mr. Watson," he said.

John stuck his tongue out playfully as Professor Bask shook his head. John smirks as he licks his strawberry ice cream, "yum," he said with a smile.

"Do you go out with teachers like me?" Professor Bask asked suspiciously.

John froze as he stares at Professor Bask, "what are you talking about?" He asked.

"There's a theory if a student sees a teacher, he/she literally runs away from that said teacher," Professor Bask said.

John shrugged as he bit into his ice cream again, "I'm not most students though, am I?" 

Professor Bask frowned as he got a scooped of his ice cream and ate it, "do you know where you were when Professor Black murder happened?" He asked.

"I...I was nearby," John said thinking.

"What do you mean?" Professor Bask asked.

"Professor, let me ask you something: what would you do if you see a friend in trouble?" John asked.

"It depends on what the situation is, Mr. Watson," Professor Bask said.

"I need to get going, I have to study for your final," John said as he stood up.

"Let me walk you home at least," Professor Bask said.

John nodded and Professor Bask stood up and the two left the ice cream store as Professor Bask forgotten his ice cream on the table.

\-----------

Professor Bask looked surprised as soon as they stopped in front of the flat building. "You just live right behind me," he said.

"It's a small world," John said smiling, "do you want to come up?" He asked.

"Uh, no, I don't think that's a good idea," Professor Bask said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," John said as he finished his last bit of ice cream. 

"It's alright, it's normal to have a student to have a crush on their teacher," Professor Bask said making John blushed. "Do you live alone?" He asked.  
John nodded, "but if I don't come up with rent by the end of the week, my landlord says I have to move out. I sort of spend all of my money on visiting my sister last holiday," he said sheepishly.

"I'm looking for a flatmate, do you want to move in with me?" Professor Bask asked.

"I thought you said..." John began.

"I, yes, of course, but we won't be teacher and student anymore at the end of the week now, would we?" Professor Bask with a smile.

"I'll think about it," John said slowly with a smile.

"Well, good night Mr. Watson," Professor Bask said.

"Good night," John said nodding and before he could stop himself, he leaned upward and kissed Professor Bask on the cheek before Professor Bask could say anything else.

Sherlock stares at the door in front of him as he had a surprised look on his face. He wasn't expecting that. Sure that the two of them were flirting, but...Sherlock groaned as he made a thunking noise against the door. What was he going to do now? His number one suspect is John Watson at the moment, but he has to investigate the others tomorrow night. He hope that John Watson isn't the killer, because his desperate for a new flatmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos, bookmarks, hits, etc...! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Check out my other stories as well... hopefully the next chapter would be up soon. 
> 
> Amorino is an ice cream shop in Soho. (I looked it up on google). I never been there, but that's what I found...it sounds it is the best ice cream shop there.
> 
> I'm also switching Sherlock and Professor Bask's name back 'n forth (I hope you catch that).


	3. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock questions the five students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late. I was going to put it up yesterday, but I had other stuff to do and it was only half-written. Happy bday to J.K. Rowling and to Harry Potter!!!
> 
> Forgive me for my grammar and if the characters are a bit OOC...!

It was Tuesday which means half the week is almost up about. It was a normal day like yesterday and Sherlock still hadn't finished grading the essay assignments. The only different in this day was that 2/5 of the students he had to meet that night had to meet him right after lecture as neither couldn't make it later that night after class. Sherlock had frown upon that but accepted their excuse and was able to meet with them in the afternoon instead. He met with Julian Moor first. Here are some of the questions that he asked: 

"Your grade was dropping at the beginning of the quarter but was brought back right up right during midterms, who helped you?"

"Did you get helped from Professor Black? Did you met with him in his lecture room?" 

"Were you close with your professor?"

"What if I told you that you flunked your essay?" 

"Do you know a boy name John Watson in your class? Are the two of you close?" 

"Where were you Friday?" 

That last question had snapped Julian as he had glared at Professor Bask stating that he wasn't the murderer. 

"That would be all, thank you," Professor Bask said with a smile as he wrote down notes. 

Julian stared at him for a moment or two before getting up from his seat and leaving the room where he found Davies Jones sitting in the hallway. The two stared at one another as Julian broke the eye contact and left without another word. 

\-----------

It was about the same questions for Davies Jones and for Blake Wellington. When it came to Mike Stamford, it became really suspicious. 

"You helped John Watson boost his grade up, did you not? Did he also got help from Professor Black?"

"Did you need any help from Professor Black at all?"

"Your a straight A student, why did you need help with Professor Black?"

"Is Professor Black close with students?" 

"You don't seem fond of Professor Black, why is that?"  
"I thought I was here to discuss my grade, not an interrogation!" Mike snapped. 

"I'm worried about my students," Professor Bask replied.

"Liar!"

Professor Bask raised an eyebrow, "You're dismissed," he said calmly.

"But sir!"

"Dismissed!"

Mike glowered at him and he stood up from where he sat and left the room. He bumped into John as he was walking towards the office. "It's an interrogation about what happened to Professor Black's murder," he hissed.

"What?" John asked shocked.

"You heard me. It's like I'm in a police station being interrogated by a police officer!" Mike complained and he left John without any further comment. 

John enters Professor Bask office that used to be Professor Black. "You wanted to see me, Professor?" He asked after he knocked on the door.

"Mr. Watson, please close the door behind you," Professor Bask said.

"Sir?" John asked curiously.

"Unless you want everyone outside to hear about what happened last night, I suggest you do what I say," Professor Bask said as John blushed and he closed the door behind him.

John sat down at the chair that was in front of Professor Bask's desk, "Sir, what is this really about?" He asked.

"Why did you kissed me last night?" Professor Bask asked.

"I...It was accidental, sir, it won't happen again," John replies quickly.

"Do you kiss all your teachers, Mr. Watson?" Professor Bask asked.

"What? No!"

"Your hiding something from me and I want to know what," Professor Bask said as he stares at John.

"There's nothing to hide!" John exclaims.  
"Tell me something, your grade was a D+ at the beginning of the term but it changed drastically during midterms and it is now a B-. How did that happen?" Professor Bask with a raised eyebrow.

"I gotten help with tutors, Mike and Professor Black," John replies calmly.

"Chemistry isn't your strongest subject, isn't it?" Professor Bask asked.

"No sir."

"Are you still getting help from Mike and the tutors?" Professor Bask asked.

"If you need proof, the next time I go to my tutor, I can get a note from them stating the fact that I gotten help. I'm getting help from them now before the final exam," John said.

"I see."

"If that is all, sir?" John asked.

"If you still need help, you can always come to my office hours, Mr. Watson," Professor Bask said.

"Thank you Professor," John said with a smile as he stood up.

"Before you go, do you want to meet at the park tonight for a stroll? It suppose to be a full moon tonight," Professor Bask said with a smile.

John fidgeted on where he stood, "I really should be studying instead," he said.

"Come over to my place then," Professor Bask suggested.

"Sir, I shouldn't. That would be cheating," John said nervously.

Professor Bask nodded, "Thank you for coming then, Mr. Watson. Have a good night," he said.

"Good night sir," John replies and he left the office without another look back.

\------------

John found Mike Stamford sitting on one of the tables as soon as he came out from the office as he walked near the elevator. "Were you waiting for me?" John asked as he approached his friend.

Mike nodded, "Did he interrogated you?" He asked.

"He was worried about how I was getting the grade that I have," John explains.

Mike swore, "His getting suspicious, isn't he?" 

"I think it's high time we tell someone Mike. If we come clean at least we can drop some of..." John began but Mike interrupted him.

"Even if we do, we both might end up in jail. I'm not letting you go to jail, John. You're the victim here!" Mike whispered to him.

"You were protecting me, Mike. It was really Professor Black's fault," John said.

"He went too far with you!" Mike hissed.

"He overpowered me, I couldn't do anything," John said.

"Yea and look where it got us," Mike said.

"What are we going to do then, Mike? We can lose everything," John said worriedly.

"I just don't know, John. I will protect you, no matter what the cause may be," Mike said confidently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally know who did it, huh? The next chapter is a flashback. I might changed the rating from "M" to "E" so hope for that as well. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story!


	4. Chapter 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of John to Professor Black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for my grammar and if the characters are a bit OOC...

(Flashback)

"Professor, I need help with one of the questions in the textbook," a John Watson said to Professor Black one day. 

"Mr. Watson, I'll be here in this lecture room after class, could you wait for awhile?" Professor Black asked.

"Yes sir," John replies and he waited until the end of the class to go up to him. However there were several people before him and thus he waited for about thirty minutes. 

"What is it that you need help?" Professor Black asked without looking up from his laptop.

"Professor, for the questions in the textbook, you want us to answer 1-20 on a piece of paper and turn it in by this Friday?" John asked.

"Yes, is that all, Mr. Watson?" Professor Black asked annoyed.

"I was wondering if you can help me with some of these questions? I'm sort of failing your class at the moment," John admitted sheepishly.

"What's your grade on blackboard?" Professor Black asked with a raised eyebrow.

John fidgeted, "D+."

"You have about three weeks to study for the midterm to boost your grade up," Professor Black said.

"I know sir, and that's why I was hoping that in those three weeks that you can help me," John said.

"Do you have a class right now?" Professor Black asked.

John shook his head, "My other class was before this class and then I have the lab later on," he said.

Professor Black nodded, "Do you want to meet in here? There's no class in here and it would save time for going up to my office," he said.

John's face lit up, "that would be wonderful sir!"

"Good, grab a seat and sit beside me. You'll be asking questions and I'll be answering them while I go through our class material," Professor Black said.

John nodded, "whatever you say sir," he said with a smile.  
It went on like that for about a week as John would stay after class and Professor Black would help him. John would make an excuse to Mike stating that he needed help (which is true) and Mike had nodded at that. 

However one particular day, Professor Black was sitting beside John at the desk table and John just asked him a question. "Go to page 234, that's probably where you'll find the answer," Professor Black said.

"Is this it?" John asked eagerly as he stopped turning the pages. 

Professor Black leaned forward to look, "Can you read me the paragraph?" He asked.

"I..." John began.

Professor Black turns to look at John and he was looking straight at John's blue eyes, "you have beautiful eyes," he admitted.

"Thank you?" John asked blinking in surprised.

Professor Black smiled, "you do," he said and with that, he leaned toward John and kissed him on the lips. To Professor's Black astonishment, John was responding back. 

However, after a minute or two, John realized whom he was kissing and he pushed Professor Black back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that!"

Professor Black looks at John, "why ever not? Clearly you were enjoying it and so was I," he said as he licks his lips.

"You're my professor! It's wrong," John said shaking his head.

"You aren't attractive to me?" Professor Black asked.

"I...I think you are very handsome, Professor, but this is wrong! I could get expelled and you could get fired!" John exclaims.

"We can keep it a secret, no one has to know," Professor Black said.

"I...I don't know," John said worriedly.

"John, does it help to state the fact that I'm about your age?" Professor Black asked as John raised an eyebrow. Professor Black smirked, "I'm thirty to be precise," he said.

"I...I never thought of it," John replied. 

"What do you say, John?" Professor Black asked.

John fidgeted where he sat, "Could I at least call you by your first name?" He asked.

"Jameson Black is my full name," Professor Black said.

"Jameson," John breathed out and Professor Black smiled as John leaned towards him and the two kissed as if there was no tomorrow.

\-------------

(Three days before midterm)

Jameson and John had been seeing each other secretly since John admitted that he wanted to see him. It was usually in Jameson's office where the two would meet and would snog for hours with the door closed. 

However, one particular day when John was visiting him after lecture in his office rather than at night, Professor Black asked him: "Do you want to come over to my place?" He asked.

John was gobsmacked, "What if someone sees me? Like one of the teachers?" He asked.

Jameson raised an eyebrow, "Very well, I can come over to your place," he said.

John was quiet for a moment before saying, "I have to study for the midterm," he said.

"I can give you whatever grade, John. I have the authority to do that," Jameson said.

"I...I don't know," John said as he fidgeted.

The door to the office was closed so Jameson stood up and hugged him as he licked the shell of John's ear and John shivered. "Don't you want our relationship to go to the next level?" He whispered.

"I....yes," John replies and he quickly let go off Jameson and scribbled down the address. "I'll be waiting," John said with a smile and Jameson smiled back as he watched John leave the office.

\-----------

"Hey John, wait up!" Mike Stamford called out as soon as he saw John getting off the elevator. "Guess who I gotten an email from?" He said with a smile.

"Who?" John asked surprised.

"Jason Ridge from high school, do you remember him?" Mike asked with a smile.

"Last time we heard from Jason, he was going off to Germany," John said.

Mike nodded excitedly, "he'll be here next week and his going to see us for two days!" He exclaimed.

"That's good, I suppose," John said.

"What? John! The two of you dated from junior to senior year! Is that all you have to say?" Mike asked.

"No, no. It's just that our relationship ended badly," John explained.

"Ah....well, are we up for tonight?" Mike asked as John frowned, "to study for the midterm! We always study together," he said.

"Ah, not tonight...I have something to do," John replied as he saw Professor Black getting off the elevator. 

"What's so important to do tonight?" Mike asked.

"Err, I have a date tonight," John replied.

"That's great man! Anyone I know?" Mike asked.

John shook his head, "He doesn't go to this school," he half lied.

Mike frowned as he knew that John was a very bad liar. "Alright, so tomorrow?" He asked.

John nodded, "For sure," he said with a smile and the two friends left without another word to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like it? I was really tempted to name Professor Black as Sirius Black from Harry Potter, but I changed my mind as some of you may not like it. I was also tempted to name Jason as Iolaus, but I changed my mind as well.
> 
> Let's see where this chapter takes us. Hopefully the next chapter should be up this weekend!


	5. Chapter 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets heated between John and Professor Black; however Mike finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful 32 kudos, favorites, comments, bookmarks, etc...! Here is the next chapter.
> 
> I hope you forgive me for my grammar and if the characters are a bit OOC...

(Present time)

"I'm worried about you, little brother," Mycroft Holmes said later that night when Sherlock came home from school.

Sherlock snorted, "You don't need to worry about me, Mycroft. I would rather worry about how to get Greg Lestrade in bed," he said.

"Yes, well...that matter is for another time," Mycroft replies calmly.

"Why are you here anyway? You can see that I'm busy grading these essay's and making the final exam," Sherlock said with a huff.

"Can't a big brother check up on his little brother?" Mycroft asked.

"No."

"When was the last time you slept, Sherlock?" Mycroft asked.

"None of your business."

"Sherlock..."

"Mycroft, please, just go," Sherlock said without even looking up from his laptop as he types in the grades. 

Mycroft stares at him for a moment or two before straightening his suit as he stood up, "if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call," he said and with that said, he left.

There was a ping on Sherlock's cell phone as Sherlock looked to see the text, any new developments? -GL

I narrowed it down to two and you should have your guy right after finals -SH

\----------

(Flashback)

John Watson was moaning uncontrollably as he rode on Jameson Black's cock. He was going up and down on it while Jameson was thrusting hard upward. Jameson had his hands on John's hips to hold him still while John's hands were on his own nipples, as he pulls on them, groaning at the sensitivity of it. 

"Oh fuck, Jameson, you feel so good..." John moaned.

"Call me by my title, it's kinkier that way," Jameson replies.  
"Professor, ohhhh...." 

"That's it baby, come for me," Jameson said as he began to stroke John's cock.

John screamed, whimpered and moaned as he was being filled up and then suddenly, he was shrieking out in ecstasy as cum came out from his cock and landed onto Jameson stomach. One last thrust and Jameson came inside John as the two of them moaned.

"That...that was amazing," John complimented as Jameson held him against his arms and his cock was still inside of John.

"I'm glad that you approve, because we aren't done yet," Jameson said with a smirk.

"Oh baby, there are so many positions that you hadn't tried yet, just like the doggy style," he whispered seductively in his ear.

John licked his lips as he looked at the other man, "I heard about it, professor, I'm no virgin," he said.

"Of course you're not," Jameson replies as he remembers the conversation he overheard.

"Just let me catch my breath and we'll continue," John said, "besides, I want to suck your cock next," he said grinning.

"Do you now?" Jameson asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a very skilled mouth, professor," John said.

"Well then, you have five minutes resting and let me feel that mouth of yours," Jameson said with a wink as the two kissed.

\-----------

(Following morning)

Mike Stamford strolls up to John's flat. He practically lives about the next block from John. However on that particular morning, he stopped dead in his tracks from afar. Right there, standing on the doorsteps was Professor Black. Mike frowns as he watches Professor Black lean forward and then smiles to the other person. 

He watches Professor Black leave the flat and onto the bus stop nearby. Mike waited for the bus to arrive and for Professor Black to get on before he proceeded to go to John's flat and knock on the door. The door opened and he saw John's smiling face, "Mike! You're here early," he commented.

"Am I really?" Mike asked with a smile.  
"Well, why don't you come inside? Let me get dressed and we'll get going," John said.

"What about breakfast?" Mike asked coming inside.

"I just eaten it," John replies making a blush on his face and he closed the door quickly before making a beeline to the kitchen. 

"John?" Mike asked worriedly as he enters the kitchen and he saw that John was just putting two plates into the kitchen. "You had a visitor?" He asked.

John smiled nervously, "Yea, my date stayed the night. You just missed him," he said.

Mike nodded as he sat on one of the chairs, "who was it?" He asked intrigued.

"Like I said, no one you know from school," John lied.

"John, you're a terrible liar, you know that?" Mike said.

"No I'm not!" John protested.

Mike raised an eyebrow at the protest as there was silence between the two as John washes the dishes. "It was Professor Black, wasn't it?" He asked suddenly.

John almost dropped the plate that he was holding but manages to catch it. "What makes you say that?" He asked without looking at him.

"One: You just almost dropped the plate and two: I saw him while coming here," Mike replies. John didn't say anything as he dries off the dishes, "it's true isn't it? That was Professor Black, wasn't it? Tell me the truth, John!" Mike snapped.

John slammed the plate down as it caused it to break. "What do you want me to say, Mike? That yes, it was him?" He asked as he dried off his hands and began to clean the broken plate.

"John, his our teacher! He didn't force himself on you, did he?" Mike asked angrily.

John shook his head, "we came to a mutual understanding," he said.

"And what understanding is that?" Mike demanded.

John looks at the time, "we'll be late for our morning class, Mike. I need to get dressed," he said and he left before Mike could say another word.

\------------

Later that day before lecture for Professor Black, John had gotten a text as he was about to go to class. Meet me in my office after class? I miss you since this morning ;) -JB

John smiled as he quickly type a response, I'll be there. I miss you too love :) -JW

Not as much as I do.... -JB

LOL, you will see me in class.... -JW

It is not the same -JB

"Who're you texting?" A voice asked startling John who almost dropped his phone.

"M-Mike! Where'd you come from?" John asked surprised.

Mike frowned, "I was just right behind you," he said.

There was a ping as John quickly looks at the text on his phone, he blushed. Could I grab your arse? I want to feel it against my hand -JB

John looks up and he saw Professor Black walking towards them with a woman beside him as he had his phone in his hand. "John, was that from...?" Mike asked as he looks back and forth between the two.

"Good afternoon Professor," John quickly said as he avoided the question from Mike.

Professor Black nodded at him, "I'll see you both in class," he said with a smile as he continues his conversation with the woman.

"John...!" Mike hissed.

"Let's go before we are late," John exclaims as he grabs Mike and the two of them went to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like the chapter? I finally introduced Mycroft...! Did you guys saw the teaser trailer for Season 3? I'm not really that good in writing sex scenes, so hopefully you guys aren't disappointed... the next chapter should be up soon...!


	6. Chapter 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's past with Professor Black is revealing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos, comments, bookmarks, favoritism, etc....Please forgive me for my grammar and if the characters are a bit OOC.

(Present time)

"I have graded all of your essay's that you had turned in to me two days ago. There were some excellent ones and there were bad ones. This essay was worth 30% of your grade, if you had flunk it, please see me. On the desk in front of me are your essay's," Professor Bask said as he gestured to the desk in front. "In this pile has the last name starting with A-M and this pile has M-Z. The following people that I need to see please come up: Julie Jonson, Luke Hall and John Watson."

John was surprised as he heard his name being called, he had worked hard on that essay. He looked at Mike, "what did I do wrong?" He asked.

Mike shrugged, "Just think positive, John," he said.

John nodded as he looked and he saw the girl finishing her talk with Professor Bask and it was now Luke's turn. John took a deep breath as he looked at Mike who nodded in return, the two went down the stairs to receive their papers.

"But sir, how can I get a D on this paper? I worked hard on it!" Luke was complaining to Professor Bask when John came.

"You deserved it, Mr. Hall. It was an insufficient paper. If you want to have another chance on it, re-do the whole thing and turn it in right before final. However, you will lose 10% for turning it in late," Professor Bask said.

"But sir...!"

"No excuses, Mr. Hall. This is college, not high school," Professor Bask said sternly. Without another word, Luke Hall left with a growl.

John fidgeted on where he stood, "Um, sir?" He asked.

Professor Bask looked at him and gave him his paper, John looked at it and saw a C on the top. He frowned as he looked at it and then at Professor Bask, "sir?" He asked confused.

"I need to talk to you about your content of the paper," he said.

"My content?" John asked blinking.

"Meet up with me tonight in my office as I have a staff meeting to attend to after class," Professor Bask lied.

"Yes sir," John said nodding as he quickly went back to his seat.

\------------  
(Flashback)

John was panting uncontrollably as he watches Jameson who was giving him a perfect blow job in his office with the door closed. "Oh fuck, yes, more..."

Jameson happily obliged as he sucked harder and John tries not to thrust into his mouth so that Jameson would not gag. "Oh, I'm coming James, I'm coming..." John moaned out as he shudders.

Jameson sucked hard and John groaned out loud as he had cum into the waiting mouth of Jameson who greedily swallowed every drop. Jameson licked his cock clean before he tucked it away. He stood up and he kissed John on the lips as John kissed back, groaning as he tasted himself. "Come over to my place tonight," he said breaking the kiss.

"I can't," John said slowly as Jameson hugged him.

"Why not?"

"I promised Mike that we'll study together for the midterm," John said.

"Cancel it, I can always give you an A on the midterm," Jameson said.

John sighed, "I don't want that," he said.

"Please John, for me?" Jameson asked with his pleading look.

John sighed again, "I'll think about it," he said and with that said, the two kissed before John left the room.

\-----------

"What! But you promised!" Mike exclaimed as he was talking to John during their break and John had found him outside of the library lawn after the perfect blowjob he had received from Jameson. 

"I'm sorry Mike, but I have plans tonight," John apologized.

"What about the midterm? Don't tell me you're seeing Professor Black tonight!" Mike hissed.

"His going to help with the midterm," John said.

"Bullshit! The two of you are going to have sex tonight!" Mike snapped making John blushed red and the two people who were walking by giggled.

"Mike, quiet down," John said warningly.  
"How can I? John, this is wrong and you know it," Mike said shaking his head.

"I make my own decisions, Mike," John said with a glare.

"Yea a stupid one," Mike said with a huff.

"Mike, please, just let it go? Why can't you see that I already found someone?" John asked.

Mike looked at him and sighed, "I just have a bad feeling about him and I don't want to see yourself hurt, John," he said.

"I won't be Mike," John promised.

"If he hurts you, I'm coming after him," Mike said seriously.

\------------

(The next day)

"Tomorrow is your midterm and it will consist of 100 questions. It could be either multiple choice or true/false. Please bring a green scantron to class," Professor Black said. "Today we will be reviewing the questions that might be on the midterm and any questions that you need help with in the chapters. Before we begin, there will be an essay due by the end of the quarter. It will be 30% of your grade," Professor Black said.

There were murmurs around in the classroom as John eyed Mike who sat beside him. "Do you know about this essay?" Mike asked as John shook his head.

"We will talk more about the essay next week so that all of you can concentrate on the midterm tonight. I will write down five questions from chapter one on the blackboard and I will choose five volunteers to answer it. Please be ready," Professor Black said.

John squirmed in his seat as he took out his textbook, "did you studied?" Mike asked as he watches John opening the textbook.

John huffed, "You know I didn't Mike," he said.

Five minutes later, Professor Black called on two women three men to answer the questions. He sat at an empty chair in the front and he took out his cell phone and waited. John frowned as he heard his cell phone vibrate in his pocket as he took it out. Was he really...? 

I want you naked against my desk in front of the class so that the class could see that I pound into you -JB

John flushed as he looked down at Professor Black who wasn't staring at him, but the students as he had put away his cell phone in his pocket. 

"Something wrong John?" Mike asked.

"N-Nothing at all Mike," John quickly replies as he put his cell phone away before Mike gotten the chance to look at it.

\---------------

(Present time)

"Is something wrong about my essay, sir?" John asked nervously as he sat in the office of Professor Bask that night.

"I was really tempted to fail you when I saw that essay, Mr. Watson, but I didn't. Do you know why?" Professor Bask asked.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about sir," John lies.

"Don't lie to me, Mr. Watson! I know you better than you think!" Professor Bask snapped.

"Sir, I don't know...."

"This essay was written by Professor Black, was it not? I found a paragraph online written by him when he was a student," Professor Bask said.

John trembles, "are you going to report me?" He asked so softly that Professor Bask almost didn't hear him.

"No," he said as John looked up at him hopefully, "on one condition: you meet me later tonight on Regent Park. I want to know why," Professor Bask said angrily.

"Yes sir," John said nodding.

"Mr. Watson, you wrote just a page of this essay and left it to Professor Black. If you had just continued it, you would have gotten an A on it. Now you have to work hard on the final and I don't favorite students," Professor Bask said.

"I....yes sir," John said nodding.

"You're dismissed," Professor Bask orders.

John nodded as he stood up and left the room without another look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is more flashback. There will be Johnlock soon and John will know the truth who is Professor Bask. I hope you guys are still liking the story. The next chapter is already written in my head, so I just have to write it down in Microsoft Word. 
> 
> The truth is coming...!


	7. Chapter 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John visits his old friend and bumps into Sherlock...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've been playing on gaia lately, so...heh.
> 
> Forgive me for my grammar and if the characters are a bit OOC...

(Flashback)

It was the weekend and John was anxious to meet up with Jason Ridge. "Where are we going to meet up?" John asked curiously as he and Mike were browsing in a bookstore.

"We'll be meeting up in Regent Park tonight, he got a hotel nearby here and from there, we'll talk where we will be going," Mike said smiling.

John was about to say something when he heard a ping coming from his cell phone. He looked at it and saw it was a text from Professor Black, the test scores from the midterm came, do you want to know what you've gotten? -JB

"Whose it from?" Mike asked curiously.

"Err..."

"It's from him, isn't it? John! We are meeting Jason tonight!" Mike hissed.

"I know that..."

"Why don't you tell him that then?" Mike asked angrily.

I...I can't come tonight. I'm meeting a friend that I hadn't seen for awhile. Can we re-schedule? -JW

Oh, John...I've been waiting for you the whole day, holding my cum just for you. I wanted you to pound into me tonight -JB

John gulped at the text as he read it, I'm sorry, just not tonight -JW

Tomorrow? -JB

My friend is only here for two days and I want to see him throughout that time. The day after tomorrow? -JW

You know I'll be hard during class, don't you? Waiting for you to pound into me -JB

I'll...I'll come to your office during break and give you a blowjob -JW

I'll hold you to that. I don't share what's mine -JB

John fidgeted as he looks at Mike, "his becoming possessive," he said.

Mike was about to say something until a voice interrupted the two of them. "Sherlock, what are we doing here in the bookstore?" A voice asked unhappily.

"The murderer works in this bookstore, you have to look for someone that's an employee and who is a woman," Sherlock said.

The other person sighed, "if you're wrong..."

"I'm never wrong, Lestrade. The murderer is here, you have to get these people out off here," Sherlock said as he looks around and he locks eyes at John momentarily.

John licks his lips as the two shared a long look with each other, however the look was broken as Mike tapped him on the shoulder. "John, are you alright?" He asked.

John looked at him and then back at Sherlock, but the man was gone. "I...Christ, that man was beautiful," he said.

"Who?" Mike asked looking at the spot that John's looking back.

"We should go, we don't want to get in the way of the police," John said as Mike nodded in agreement.

\---------------

(Later that night)

"Where is he?" John asked as he and Mike were sitting down at a bench.

"His coming," Mike said with a smile.

"Mike, John!" A voice called out with a wave.

The two looked and John's face lit up, "Jason!" He exclaimed happily. He stood up from where he was sitting and ran towards his old friend. 

"It's good to see you again, John," Jason said with a smile.

"Likewise," John said nodding. 

The two looked at one another and before John knew it, Jason leaned forward to kiss John on the lips and without even thinking, John kissed back. It wasn't even an awkward moment as Mike smiles behind them. 

However, unknown to the trio, they were being watched by someone that was nearby with a phone in his hand.

\--------------

When Mike had to leave later that night, John brought Jason to the ice cream parlor. "Is this your favorite store?" Jason asked with a smile.

John nodded, "Amorino always has the best ice cream," he said as he and Jason ordered their ice cream and sat down at a table. "Um, Jason, about before..."

"Oh god, your married," Jason said slowly.

"No, no. It's just that, I'm in a complicated relationship at the moment," John began.

"T-That's great man. I'm sorry about the kiss earlier, I shouldn't have started it," Jason said.

"Old feelings can't be hidden forever," John said.

"I shouldn't have done it because I have a fiance back home," Jason replies.

"Oh..." John said as he slumps back in his seat.

"When I saw you again, I just couldn't resist," Jason explained.

"I understand Jason," John said nodding. "We have a significant other that we can't cheat on them," John added.

Jason nodded, "I hope you'll come to my wedding, John. It's in a year," he said smiling.

"Congrats! I'll try to make myself free," John said smiling.

Jason swore as he looked at the time, "I have to get back. I'll text you tomorrow?" He asked.

John nodded, "Sure," he said with a smile.

Jason leans towards John and kissed him on the cheek, "good night," he said and he grabs his ice cream and left.

\--------------

When John was walking home that night from the ice cream parlor, he bumped into someone on the way. "I-I'm..." John began but stopped when he was looking at the person.

"Hello again, I should be the one whose sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," the man said.

"You were working with that man before in the bookstore," John said after he had found his voice.  
The man blinked in confusion and his face lit up, "oh! Yes, I recognized you. So, going home?" He asked.

John nodded, "I was visiting an old friend," he said.

"I see. Ah, you're a college student from Cardiff University, am I correct?" The man asked.

"T-That's brilliant, how'd you know?" John asked amazed.

"A lot of students lives here and it's either Cardiff University or University of London," the man explained.

"Where do you live?" John asked.

The man gestured towards his flat, "Just right there. Well, once again, I'm sorry about bumping into you," he said.

"I never gotten your name," John said before the man left.

The man smiled, "look at the newspaper, I should be mentioned there after solving that bookstore case," he said and with that he left.

\--------------

Before going to bed, John texted Mike.

Guess who I saw? -JW

Oh god, not Professor Black! Don't make me sick.... -Mike

No! Do you remember that bloke that I was telling you about in the bookstore? -JW

You were just imagining it -Mike

I wasn't! I bumped into him on the way home. He is so fine! I could just eat him up! -JW

You are totally smitten with him -Mike

And probably too old for me.... -JW

Look whose talking! -Mike

You should have seen him, Mike. He was solving a case, I think -JW

So he works for Scotland Yard? -Mike  
I guess so.... -JW

Dude, I want to see him -Mike

He lives right near me! I'm going to faint! -JW

LOL, what about Professor Black? -Mike

Oh crap.... -JW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like it? I wasn't too sure if I would be putting Sherlock in the flashback, but John will remember in the present time that he'd seen Professor Bask somewhere! Thanks for the hits, kudos, favoritism, etc....


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally realizes where he had seen Professor Bask and who he is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Forgive me for my grammar and if the characters are a bit OOC...

(Present time)

"John, did something went wrong with your essay?" Mike asked as soon as he saw John outside of the building of the school.

John shook his head, "Mike, I think I've seen Professor Bask before," he said.

Mike raised an eyebrow, "where?" He asked intrigued.

"I am not sure. My memory is bit fuzzy, but a handsome bloke like that, who wouldn't want him?" John asked licking his lips.

"John..." Mike said with a sigh.

"What?" John asked.

"Don't make the same mistake you did last time. I can't cover up for you again this time," Mike warns.

"I know and I'm sorry Mike, but I got this feeling I met him somewhere before..."

\-----------

(Flashback)

The weekend went by so fast that John found himself sitting in Professor Black's lecture room as he waited for class to start. Mike was running a bit late and so John saved him a seat in case he comes later. However, there was a ping in his cell phone as John looked to see who was texting him.

I'll be absent today in class, family emergency. Care to take notes for me? -Mike

John blinks, is everything alright? Do you want me to come over? -JW

I can handle this on my own. Just be careful. -Mike

John was about to reply back when there was another ping and John looked to see whom was texting him. Remember, meet me after class in my office. I have something that I want you to see -JB

John fidgeted nervously in his seat, what is it? -JW

You'll see when you get here -JB

Time flew by slowly for John. It was more faster and funner with Mike around. John wonders what was going on with his best friend and what Professor Black has in store for him.

\----------

(Later that day)

"Professor, you wanted to see me?" John asked when he knocked on the office door as their was a student sitting there.

"Ah yes, Mr. Watson, we are about done here. Thank you Mr. Johnson, you may leave now," Professor Black said with a smile.

The boy nodded as he stood up and said his good-bye before looking at John with a 'look' and going off.

"What was that about?" John asked suspiciously.

"Please close the door behind you," Professor Black said.

John nodded as he closed the door and sat where Mr. Johnson had sat. "First of all, I am a very jealous man, Mr. Watson," Professor Black began.

John raised an eyebrow, "Jameson..."

"No, let me finish. I bribed Mr. Johnson there to see what you were up to during the weekend and I found out by these," Jameson said as he took out his phone.

John frowned as he looked at his phone and saw the picture. He gawked at it and saw it was a picture of him and Jason sharing a kiss. "Wait, you 'bribed' him to spy on me? Does he knows about our relationship?" He asked angrily.

"Yes he does," Jameson said calmly.

"His going to tell someone! How can you trust him?" John asked angrily as he thrusted back the phone to him.

"He won't tell anyone, unless I tell him so. You're mine, John Watson, no one else," Jameson said angrily.

John glares, "Mike was right, I shouldn't have started a relationship with you in the first place," he said.

Jameson smirked, "If you leave, I'll get you expelled," he said.

"What? How?"

"I'll tell the dean that you forced yourself on me and that you took pictures. I'll be the victim here and you will be the one who gets expelled," Jameson said.

"I didn't took any pictures!" John exclaimed.

"No, but Mr. Johnson there is very good in photoshop. His only taking Chemistry for General Ed, his main major is computers," Jameson said.

"Jameson, please..."

"You're mine. Strip off your clothes and suck me," Jameson orders.

"What?" John asked nervously looking back at the door.

"Do it now unless you want someone else to walk in here and sees you," Jameson threatened.

John gulped as he stood up and he began to stripped his clothes off as Jameson watches.

\------------

(Later that night when John went home)

John fidgeted as he sat down on the bed. Jameson had put a cock ring on his cock and a vibrator inside his arse before he had left his office. He won't take out the vibrator until the two meet again the next day.

There was a ping on his cell phone as John looks at the text, I'll swing by tomorrow at your flat so that you can give me the notes before class. Is that alright? -Mike

Yes, it's fine. I'm in deep shit, Mike -JW

Did you do poorly on the midterm? -Mike

I gotten a B- on the midterm. It's my relationship with Jameson.... -JW

What? What happened while I was gone? -Mike

Promised not to tell anyone? -JW

John, I'm you're best friend. I will not tell a soul! -Mike

Mike, I'm in deep shit... -JW

\------------

(Present time - Regent Park)

John was sitting on a bench as he waited for Professor Bask to come around. He didn't specify what time he should meet, so he decided to come one hour later after leaving school and had gone back to his flat to change quickly. As he waited, he was thinking about the past. 

He knew he saw Professor Bask somewhere, but where? "Your thinking too hard," a voice said suddenly interrupting John.

John was startled as he looks up immediately, "excuse me?" He asked as his eyes went wide. Instead of his usual clothing, Professor Bask was wearing something that looked like they were on a date. He was wearing a suite, pants, white shirt behind the suite. What was John wearing? He'd changed clothes but casual clothing, nothing like a date, or was it? "Oh my..."

"Yes?" Professor Bask asked with a smirk as he sat down next to John.

"I...I know where I've seen you! You were working for that bookstore case before! You're Sherlock Holmes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was blackmail and John can't do anything about it since he has no proof and he was overpowered. Hmm... more flashbacks in the next chapter. Hope this chapter was satisfactory. At least now we know John finally came to the conclusion where he had seen Professor Bask.
> 
> Thank you everyone for the kudos, bookmark, comment, favoritisim...etc!


	9. Chapter 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets tortured by Professor Black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is shorter than the last chapter...so, hopefully this isn't a disappointment! Please forgive me for my grammar and if the characters are a bit OOC...

(Flashback)

John kept himself quiet as he felt the vibration of the vibrator within himself as it vibrated. He didn't want to moan out loud as he was trying to take notes during lecture in his first class of the day. This was pure torture and he hated Professor Black for it. John gripped his pencil as the vibration still went through him.

"John, are you alright?" Mike whispers worriedly. 

"I'm fine," John hissed back.

"If you're sure..." Mike said slowly.

The vibration stopped and John sighed in relief. However, the vibration continued again as this time, John moaned out loud and everyone around him looked at him.

"Is everything alright there?" The Professor asked.

John blushed bright red in embarrassment, "I...I'm not feeling well, Professor, sorry for interrupting your class," he said as he quickly put his stuff away.

"John...!" Mike began as everyone around them were still staring and listening.

"Not here," John hissed back as he grabbed his backpack and left the classroom before Mike could say anything else.

\------------

Once outside the classroom, John stepped dead in his tracks as he saw Professor Black standing there with an amused smile on his face.

John glares, "How did you found me?" He asked angrily.

"You're record of course. I just simply asked and here you are," Professor Black said.

"Professor, if you'll excuse me, I'm not feeling well," John said as he began to walk away.

"Mr. Watson, if you don't come to class today or meet up with me, I'm going to tell them," Professor Black said.

John stopped as he turned back around, "You wouldn't," he said.

"Would I?" Professor Black asked smirking as he held the tiny remote in his hand, "you'll have that vibrator inside you until I could be the one to take it out," he said.

John blushed the second time as he saw a student walking by them who might have heard what he said. "Not here!" He snapped.

Professor Black grinned, "We'll you be coming to class?" He asked.

"Yes," John hissed.

Professor Black nods, "Good. Perhaps you should go back in there, Professor Jun might be worried or something," he said.

"I'm not going in there. Not after you pressed that button," John hissed as Professor Black pressed it and John felt the vibration through him. John groaned.

"I'm going to have fun using this until we meet," Professor Black said snickering and with that said, he left as he pressed the button one more time and he heard John moaned.

\--------------

John met Mike behind the library in a secluded place where there was no students nor faculty lurking around. "What was that about in class?" Mike asked as the two friends sat down at a table.

"Remember last night when I told you that he threatened me with a you-know-what?" John asked slowly in case someone was nearby.

Mike's eyes widened, "He used it on you while you were in class? What about at home?" He asked.

John fidgeted, "Well, I think it's in a certain range. He has to be near me to use it," he said.

"Is he using it on you now?" Mike asked curiously.

John shook his head, "I hate him, Mike," he said. "Now everyone might be talking about what I did."

"No they won't," Mike reassures him.

"I'm not sure what to do..."

"Tell someone, you can't keep up with this, John," Mike said.

"I can't. His blackmailing me, Mike and I can't do anything about it..."

\------------

It was time for Professor Black's class and John growls in annoyance as he felt the vibration through him again as he sat in class with Mike. He looks up and saw Professor Black coming inside and saw that he was clenching something in his fist and knew that it was the remote. 

"I'll be right back, John. I need to get my midterm back," Mike said with a smile as he left John to his thoughts.

John watches Mike go down and talk to Professor Black about his midterm. He watches Professor Black got out the midterms and gave Mike's his. Mike went back to him. "Everything alright?" John asked worriedly.

"I gotten a B- on mine," Mike said slowly.

John was about to say something but he felt the vibrator go off on him as he glares down at Professor Black who was smirking in amusement.

\------------

It was pure torture for John when he met Professor Black later that night. He knew that Professor Black was having fun while he wasn't. "Sit, John," Professor Black orders.

"No," John didn't complied.

Professor Black glares at him, "I have evidence, remember?" He asked as he closes the door behind him.

John growls as he obeys, "what do you want from me?" John gasped as he felt the vibration through him and he saw Professor Black holding the remote.

"Shall we begin?" Professor Black asked licking his lips and John shudders at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might be the one where we see Mike.... the story is about coming to a close, but I hadn't forgotten about Johnlock. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos, comments, favoritism, etc...check out my other stories!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of Professor Black's murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but here it is! It was hard for me to do this chapter and I'm not good at writing murder scenes. Hopefully this isn't a disappointment for you guys. Forgive me for my grammar and if the characters are a bit OOC!

(Present time)

John fidgeted on where he sat as Sherlock sat next to him, "what will happen if the killer of Professor Black gets caught?" He asked curiously.

"More likely he will go to jail, it depends what kind of charges though and how long," Professor Bask who is now know to John as Sherlock Holmes now said.

"What if he was innocent?" John asked nervously.

"John, what are you trying to tell me?" Sherlock asked calmly. 

"I...I don't know if I should tell you the whole story, I don't want to betray," John replies.

"John, it is better if you tell me now. Please, trust me," Sherlock pleaded as he never pleas. 

John looked at him as he looked into his eyes, "I'll tell you the whole story...."

\-----------

(Flashback)

Few days had passed since John's encounter with Professor Black in the office and with the vibrator. Mike could clearly see the bruises on John's skin even though John denies that it was from Professor Black.

"So how did you get the bruises then, John?" Mike asked.

"I fell down the stairs," John quickly lies.

Mike snorted with laughter, "that's an old saying, John! Everyone knows if someone says that, it's not true," he said.

"It's nothing Mike," John whispers as Mike hardly hard him.

"John, you have to tell the dean, please! What about your sister? Does she knows?" Mike asked worriedly.

John shook his head furiously, "no one knows that I'm with him except you, Mike," he half lied.

"John, there you are!" A voice called out making John froze. "Professor Black wants to see you in his office," the voice belongs to none other than Mr. Johnson.

John recognizes the boy from before as Mr. Johnson was the one who was in Professor Black's office before. "Now? Can't you see I'm studying for an exam in my other class?" He asked.

"If you don't go, he told me to tell everyone about the two of you. Plus more," Mr. Johnson added.

John glares, "are you his pet, now?" He hissed.

"No, I'm his new lover and you're his pet," Mr. Johnson hissed back.

John growls, "I'm coming," he said.

"But John...!" Mike protested.

"I'm sorry Mike," John said apologetic as he put his stuff away quickly and followed Mike.

\-------------

Mike watches helplessly as John was beat and John, perfectly, innocent John keeps denying it. It was barely a week from finals now, Mike had to do something if John wasn't going to. It was a Friday, Professor Black was in the lecture room after the lab session as it was night time along with John, of course.

The room was empty and the room was locked except for the backdoor. Professor Black was licking his lips as he watches John. "Slowly John, I want to see you masturbate slowly," he said.

John was clearly embarrassed as he didn't want to do it, but had no choice since he had that vibrator inside of him again. 

Black sat on the chair and he watches John from afar. Unknown to Black, he was being watched from behind as Mike was creeping behind him. However, Mike stepped on something as it made a noise startling Black and John, as John stopped what he was doing, frozen in fear.

"You...! What are you doing here?" Professor Black asked with a snarl.

"Saving my friend!" Mike snapped.

"Wait, Mike, don't!" John cried as he watches Mike throw the first punch but Professor Black dodged it.

"You're too slow and fat," Professor Black taunted.

"I am not slow and fat!" Mike said angrily as he and Professor Black fought against each other.

"Please, stop!" John cried.

Neither of the two man listened as the two struggled with each other. It was Mike who got out off Professor Black's gripped and he punched Professor Black so hard that he hit his head against the table and went unconscious onto the ground.

Mike was panting as John quickly went up to the front, "what did you just do?" John asked as he knelt down and felt his pulse.

"I had to do something, John! He wouldn't listen!" Mike exclaimed.

"Well, we are even in deeper trouble now, because he has no pulse! Mike, Professor Black is dead!"

\------------

"How? How could he be dead?" Mike asked as he knelt beside John, obvious to John's nakedness.

"Head Injury, look, it's already to starting to bleed," John said as he gestures towards the head where the impact had hit against the table.

Mike swore, "We have to go. We have to get out off here before someone finds us with him," he said as he stood up.

"What? Where will we go? We can't just leave him here, Mike! What happens if he has family?" John asked.

"Do you want to get suspended or expelled from this? John, you're the victim here! You'll be questioned by police officers!" Mike said.

"It doesn't seem right to just leave him there, dying..." John said looking down at Professor Black.

"John, his already dead! Let's go before we get caught. Hurry and get dressed," Mike said as John nodded in agreement before dressing.

\-------------

(Present time)

"And that is where we are now, with this investigation," John explains as he finishes off the story and he looks at Sherlock. The two men had gotten ice cream and were now back at the park, eating it. "What are you going to do?" He asked.  
"I have to talk to Lestrade tonight," Sherlock said slowly as he looks at John who was biting his ice cream cone. "John, promise me you will not tell Mike. I will do whatever I can for Mike, but someone has to go to jail," he said slowly.

"Let me go to jail, Sherlock. Mike was just protecting me," John protested.

"John, I promise you, I will do whatever I can. Even try to shorten Mike's jail time. Please, just stay calm," Sherlock said.

"I...I trust you, Sherlock," John said looking up at him.

Sherlock smiled, "Good," and with that said, he leaned down to kiss John for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos, comments, favoritism, etc...! At least now there is a beginning of a bit of Johnlock! More to come! Sorry for the wait. I was talking and playing on gaia, and it sort of sidetracked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I was on gaia and well... anyway, forgive me for my grammar and if the characters are a bit OOC!

Talking to Lestrade was out off the question that night as he was visiting family and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Sherlock had scoffed at that and he had no choice but to call someone else and that someone else was his older brother, Mycroft.

"Mycroft, I need your help," Sherlock said calmly through the phone.

"Why call me, dear brother?" Mycroft asked.

Sherlock scoffed again, "Your lover is out off town for the moment and I need someone to make Mike's jail time shortened," he said.

"Ah, I see. You solved the case then?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes, but I need you to do me a favor," Sherlock said.

Mycroft smirked but Sherlock couldn't see that. "What sort of favor? I can't obliged to you all the time, Sherlock," he said.

"Mike is the killer of Professor Black but he didn't do it intentionally. It was involuntary manslaughter," Sherlock explained.

"What do you want me to do then?" Mycroft asked.

"Shorten his jail time when Lestrade arrests him," Sherlock replies.

"Why Sherlock, you have sentiment for this fellow. Who is he?" Mycroft asked intrigued.

"His an acquaintance's of someone that I know," Sherlock said.

Mycroft hummed, "if I do this, Sherlock, you have to do something for me," he said.

"Yes, I know," Sherlock said unhappily.

"Come visit mummy during her birthday, she's not getting younger," Mycroft said.

Sherlock growls, "I hadn't seen mummy for twenty years and I won't be seeing her," he said.

"Sherlock, please, since I'm doing you a favor. I will talk to Gregory when he comes tomorrow about your favor. When are you planning to arrest, this Mike?" Mycroft asked.

"I'll text Lestrade on Friday. I want to do it right after finals so there won't be any distraction," Sherlock explains.

Mycroft hummed again, "if we do this, the jurisdiction won't take place for like a few days," he said.  
"I am aware of that," Sherlock said.

"I will see what I can do. In the mean time, make sure you come to mummy's birthday. She misses you," Mycroft said.

Sherlock didn't answer as he hung up the phone.

\------------

The next day was an easy one for Sherlock. The whole entire lecture, he had just went over to what will be on the exam the very next day. However, when class was dismissed, he stopped John Watson before he had left the classroom.

"Professor, you wanted to see me?" John asked.

"Have a sit, John," Sherlock said as he gestures to the seat beside him.

John frowns as he looks around and saw that there were still a few people left inside the classroom. Mike had left early as he had to turn in a paper for the other class and John had to take notes for him as well. 

There was a ping as Sherlock looks towards his phone and saw that it was text from Lestrade. Mycroft spoke to the judge, jury, and me, Mike will only have a jail time of six months which is usually for twelve months. However, there will be a record of this on Mike's file -GL

At least it's better than twelve -SH

What is the plan? -GL

Give me a few minutes. I am still waiting for some students to leave the classroom. I have to talk with someone -SH

Five minutes had gone by and as the last person left, Sherlock sighed in relief as he turns to John who was fidgeting nervously. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm just nervous about Mike and the final," John admitted.

Sherlock nodded, "it's understandable. My brother, Mycroft, spoke with the judge and the juries. They were able to come to an understanding that they can give Mike six months of jail time instead of twelve. However, this will go to his record," he said.

John nodded, "Who is Mycroft anyway?" He asked.

"He has a minor position in the British Government," Sherlock replies with a huff.

"Does he?" John asked with a raise eyebrow.

Sherlock shrugs, "Even I don't know his real job, John," he said.

John stares at him surprised, "You called me by my first name," he said.

"Is that not okay?" Sherlock asked.

"It's okay, I was just caught off guard by it. After all, we did kiss last night," John replies with a blush.

"We have to talk about that also, but after this fiasco," Sherlock said.

John nodded in agreement, "what is our plan then?" He asked.

"I'm planning to arrest him on Friday, after final. Since we don't have lab on Friday, you can talk to him about staying if you finish your exam early," Sherlock said.

"Ah, stalling him," John said understanding.

"Yes, think you can do that?" Sherlock asked.

John sighed, "I don't want to, but I have to. I don't want Mike doing something drastic and running away from the police," he mutters.

"It will be okay, John," Sherlock said slowly and John nodded as he watches Sherlock text someone.

\------------

It was finally the day of the finals as John was both nervous for the final and the arrest of Mike Stamford. The plan was in motion. John had gone to school early to study a little bit more before the exam as he was in the library, studying.

"There you are, John. I tried texting you but it didn't gone through," Mike Stamford said as he sat beside John.

John smiled sheepishly, "I wanted to study a bit and didn't want any distractions before the exam," he admitted.

"Are you ready?" Mike asked.

"I'm about," John replies slowly.

"Want to study together?" Mike asked.

John nods, "Sure," he said smiling as he watches his friend sit down beside him. It was the last time the two will study together and the last time that they will sit next to each other.

\-----------

(Later that day)

Mike had finished his exam early prior to John. John had smiled at Mike as he was leaving, stating that Mike would wait for him outside in one of the chairs. John had nodded as he watches Mike leave the classroom then he had looked back at Sherlock who was staring at him.

John nodded at him and he watches Sherlock take out his cell phone to fire a text at someone. John resumes his exam as he had about ten more questions before he could join Mike. 

Sherlock knows that John needed about fifteen more minutes on the exam as he could deduced him right away. 

Stay where you are. John still needs fifteen more minutes on the exam. He will signal me once his next to Mike outside -SH.

Sherlock sighed, he just hopes that everything will go into plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here is the next chapter! I think there will be one or two chapters left after this, not sure. Hehe, while I was writing this, I was listening to "War." It's a track in Sherlock Season One Soundtrack. Part of "War" has John's theme in the beginning, so it was suited a bit.
> 
> I'm thinking of making a sequel to this, but I'm not sure... hum. Thank you for the comments, kudos, favoritism, etc...! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock finally gets together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took long for me to write as it was hard for me what to write. I also wrote another story titled, "Be Mine" but it's a one-shot. Hope you guys read that.
> 
> Please forgive me for my grammar and if the characters are OOC.

"Hey Mike, how did you do on your exam?" John asked with a small smile.

Mike sighed, "I just hoped that I passed. I want to move on and become a Doctor and get a career in St. Barts, you know?" He said.

John nodded slowly as he took out his cell phone, he texted Sherlock. We are outside the classroom, sitting in one of the chairs -JW. J

John put away his cell phone as Mike raised an eyebrow, "who were you texting to?" He asked.

John huffed, "My sister, Harry, she texted me earlier in the exam," he lied.

Mike nodded, "Do you want to go and eat? I'm sure as hungry as hell," he said.

John was about to say something until a voice interrupted them. "Which one of you is Mike Stamford?" A voice asked as John looks up and saw Sherlock and a man he recognizes from before.

"Who are you?" Mike asked staring at the man.

"I am DI Lestrade, if you're Mike Stamford, you are under arrest for murder of Professor Black," the man name Lestrade said.

"Wait, what? There must be some sort of mistake! John, tell him!" Mike exclaimed. John looked down and shifted as he didn't say anything. "Traitor!" Mike cried as he ran off to the stairs before anyone could stop him.

John was about to go after him until Lestrade stopped him, "He won't get far. There are men blocking the entrances of the building, he will be caught," Lestrade said.

"What do we do now? Don't you still have class?" John asked Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled, "Someone is taking over for me. I'm going to send the paperworks to her so she can be the one to grade you. However, right now, I think we need to talk," he said and John understood what he meant.

\------------

The two men were inside a cafe shop near the school called FreeState Coffee. John had gotten mocha coffee while Sherlock gotten tea, even though he had grimaced at the first taste of it making John chuckle. 

"Why don't you try to get another one? Or something different?" John suggested.

Sherlock looked towards the cashier and saw there was a long line, he huffed. "I think I'll stick to this one, thanks," he said.

John laughed, "Lazy git," he said.

Sherlock smiles, "now I think we have to talk about us," he began.

However, there were interrupted as the television news came on. John looked up and saw that the news was reporting back in the school.

"We are here live at Cardiff University where we just gotten news about the murderer of Professor Jameson Black. The murderer is a student name Mike Stamford..."

John shot a look at Sherlock, "how did they find out so fast?" He hissed.

"I...I don't know," Sherlock replies as he got a text.

Someone inside the school heard all the commotion and told the news about us -GL

What should we do? -SH

Before Sherlock gotten a reply back from Lestrade, there was a shout from outside. "There he is!" Sherlock and John looked and saw there was a mob of reporters outside.

"Is there a backdoor?" Sherlock demanded to one of the waiters. The waiter nodded quickly as he gestured to the backdoor. "Come with me, John," Sherlock replies and the two men got up and ran before the reporters could reach them.

\-----------

"What should we do now?" John asked as soon as the two men arrived at John's flat. Sherlock couldn't go back to Baker Street as he knew their would be a swarm of reporters their but nobody knew John yet so they decided to go to John's flat before noticing.

"We have to hide," Sherlock said.

"Until when? Until the trial of Mike is over?" John asked.

Sherlock nodded, "at least school is over for the time being. We need to getaway for the time being," he said as he texted Mycroft.

"Sherlock..." John began.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked without looking up as he sat on the couch.

"We need to talk about us," John said as he sat next to him.

"After all this fiasco, you'll be moving in with me to Baker Street so that we could share a flat," Sherlock said calmly.

"Is that it?" John asked looking at him.

"Why? Is there something more?" Sherlock asked blinking.

"Oh yes, like, I don't know, after college, I want to become a surgeon or a doctor in one of the local hospitals," John said.

Sherlock nodded, "Mycroft could help you there," he said.

"Wait, what?"

Sherlock stopped texting as he looks at him, "Remember, Mycroft works for the British Government as a minor position," he said with a snort. "I can ask him to get you a job, although I might owe him a favor," he said with a huff.

"I...that's really generous of you, Sherlock," John said slowly.

Sherlock nodded, "Yes well...I've been dying to give this to you the whole day," he said and before John could ask what it was, he leaned towards John and kissed him.

\-----------

Sherlock didn't want to go to his childhood home in case he had a run-in with mummy, so instead, he and John checked-in at a hotel. Sherlock had gotten them a full suite (courtesy of Mycroft, Sherlock had stated as John raised an eyebrow at that). 

"Beautiful," John breathed out as he looked around the room. Sherlock smiled a bit as he follows John the bedroom, "it's so big!" He exclaimed as he sat on the king size bed.

Sherlock fidgeted, "I was thinking to getting double rooms, but they were all gone. This was the only available room," he said.

"I don't mind sharing, Sherlock. We are together, aren't we?" John asked as Sherlock nodded. "Come here baby," John said and Sherlock obliged as he sat down next to John and the two began a make-out session as it easily became a heated session.

It was love as they took the other's clothes off from each other and began to plant kisses on each other. It didn't took long for Sherlock to be moaning John's name as John began to ride his cock up and down as Sherlock thrusted up and held his hips in rhythm. 

It wasn't long that John kept on chanting that he was so close that Sherlock had to move them slowly as John lost contact with Sherlock's cock. John made a small whimper but was replaced as pleasure once Sherlock penetrated him again but this time, doggy style.   
"Oh fuck...fuck me, Sherlock. Please!"

It didn't took long for John to cum as he was moaning out so loud that Sherlock's hand was covered with his cum. With one last thrust, Sherlock had come inside John. John slumped down on the bed, panting softly as Sherlock let out off John slowly and laid down beside him.

"We...we should take a shower," John suggested.

"Yes, in a few minutes though," Sherlock replies panting.

John nods in agreement as the two men just laid there in the aftermath of the glowing heated sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like it so far? There will be one more chapter left... probably a short chapter (maybe). Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you everyone for the kudos, favoritism, etc...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finale...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter and it is a short chapter, like I said. Forgive me for my grammar mistakes and if the characters are a bit OOC.
> 
> The story has become a series!!! There will be multiple one-shots upcoming in the future, so hope you guys read those.

John and Sherlock stayed at the hotel for approximately one and a half week until they were allowed to go back to the flat. John decided to move in with Sherlock during that fiasco. During their stay at the hotel, Mike was convicted to six months of jail time unless someone bail him out, it would be also in his record. 

John was upset that he couldn't see Mike in jail. He was his best friend and he wanted to see if Mike was okay. However, John understood that Mike didn't want to say anyone, especially John Watson himself, according to Mycroft.

"Boys, how are you doing?" Mrs. Hudson asked as she saw Sherlock and John trying to tidy up their mess in the living room.

"Sherlock has more junk than me," John said with a huff as he was sitting at the table beside the window, with his laptop on as he watches Sherlock pace back and forth.

"Dear, when does your school start?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"In about two weeks," John replies.

Sherlock perked up as he stopped pacing, "You can come with me to crime scenes," he said eagerly.

"Wait, what?" John asked surprised.

"I need someone that will work with me and Anderson isn't the answer," Sherlock replies with a huff than a pout.

John sighed, "Fine, but only because I have no job yet and school hasn't started," he said with a glare.

\----------------

Two weeks went by so fast that John wasn't too eager to go back to school knowing the fact that Mike wouldn't be there and that probably most of the students knew what happened. 

"Don't worry John, you'll be fine," Mrs. Hudson said smiling as she saw John about to go to school.

John frowns, "I'm not sure about that. I'm already living with an ex-teacher of mine, I'm sure there will be rumors flying around," he said.

Mrs. Hudson was about to say something until Sherlock was the one who spoke up, "Don't be daft, John. Just ignore them. Those who teases you aren't really your friends," Sherlock said.

John blinked in surprised, "I'll keep that in mind. Well, I need to get going, I'll see the two of you later," he said as he bid them farewell.

"I do hope he is alright, Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson said as Sherlock didn't said anything.

\--------------

Later that day when Sherlock was watching telly, he heard the front door slammed, signaling that it was John. 

"Not a good day then?" Sherlock asked.

"No shit, Sherlock," John snapped as he dropped his backpack to the floor and sat on the couch. "People were calling me 'cock slut' or 'teacher's pet' or even 'whore,'" he said as he leaned back.

"I'm sure tomorrow..."

John shook his head, "I'm not going back to school, not ever," he said.

Sherlock frowned as he turns off the telly, "John, I didn't know that you were a coward," he said.

"I'm no coward!" John snapped.

"Then go back to school, the teasing will stop in no time. You want to become a doctor, don't you?" Sherlock asked.

"Not at the rate I'm going," John said with a huff.

"John, have a positive attitude and ignore everything around you and just concentrate," Sherlock said.

"I guess your right, Sherlock," John mutters.

"And I forgot to mention that we'll be visiting mother for her birthday, the both of us," Sherlock adds.

"What!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? I wanted to end it somewhere but I wasn't sure how. I'm already planning a one-shot that takes place after this story, don't know when it will be up, but hope you guys look out for it! 
> 
> Check out my other one-shot, "Be Mine."

**Author's Note:**

> How did everyone like it? I have the next chapter up in writing about, should be updated soon.


End file.
